


Peter Parker & Spiderman one shots

by Peter_Parker_fan_123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Mention of blood, Mind Control, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter using the infinity gauntlet, Precious Peter Parker, Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, endgame spoilers, non consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Parker_fan_123/pseuds/Peter_Parker_fan_123
Summary: Some one shots about your favourite web slinging, clumsy, friendly, neighbourhood Spiderman.





	1. Snap out of it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story idea I had before the movie came out (omg I cried) so I thought I'd write it down even though none of this happens during Infinity War. :3

 

The mad Titan stood before them, brandishing his mighty infinity gauntlet for all to see.

He already had the Space Stone and the Power Stone, and now that he had conquered Vision, the Mind Stone was also his to control.

"Behold, my unfathomable power." The mad Titan stated, as he aimed the gauntlet at Tony.

"Behold my unfathomable fist!" Exclaimed Spiderman (a.k.a Peter Parker) as he lept at Thanos, his fist smashing into the mad Titan's face.

"You wretched child, you do not know what mighty power I have stored away in these few stones." Thanos exclaimed, glaring at the boy, who was holding his aching fist.

"I know that if you keep talking, we won't have to fight cause you will have already bored me to death." Peter announced, mocking the mad Titan.

Peter was about to go in for another hit when Thanos raised his infinity gauntlet, and aimed it right at him.

A yellow beam shot out of one of the stones, and hit Peter, sending him flying across the battle field.

"Peter!" Exclaimed Tony, quickly rising to his feet and powering up his damaged armour, flying over to the boy's limp body.

"Kid! Peter! Get up!" Tony shouted, leaning over Peter.

A maniacal laugh echoed around them.

"It's no use, he won't wake unless I tell him too." The mad Titan exclaimed, pride written all over his face.

"Was that the-"

"Yes the Mind Stone, and now I have a minion. I mean, are you going to hurt an innocent child."

"No, he would never-"

"Yes he would. Rise Spiderman, and aid in my quest to save the galaxy."

"As you wish, Thanos." Peter said in a monotone voice, rising in a fighting stance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stared at Peter, unable to fully accept what was going on.

"Now Pete, listen, you don't really wanna fight me." Tony pleaded.

"Oh, but your wrong, he has no choice." Thanos laughed.

Peter charged at Tony, his mind not able to choose his actions.

He attacked from above and fired a web straight in Tony's face. Peter kicked his mentor's legs so that he went flying.

"Kid, you don't wanna do this." Star Lord said, approaching Peter.

"It is what my master commands, and I shall obey the mighty Thanos." Peter exclaimed, kicking Quill in the face.

"Stark, what do we do? We can't fight a kid!" Exclaimed Quill as he stumbled back.

"Strange! Do you have any voodoo magic that could snap him out of it?" Shouted Tony, as he tried not to hurt Peter.

"First of all, it's not voodoo magic, and second of all, yes I do have something that might bring him back, but he'd have to be restrained."

Thanos left through a portal, confident that his mindless slave would retrieve the Time Stone.

Tony approached Peter, trying to put the plan into motion.

"Peter, it's me, Tony. This isn't you, I know you don't wanna do this."

"I must retrieve the Time Stone, so that my master may save the universe." Peter protested, trying to punch Tony in the face.

"I don't know what kind of mumbo-jumbo that big purple grape has put in your head, but you have to understand that he's trying to wipe out half the universe!" Tony exclaimed, trying to get Peter to see the true side of things, not just what Thanos had put in his head.

"He is trying to **save**  the universe." Peter said, obviously not snapping out of his trance any time soon.

"Kid, just think about all those people on Earth. What about your aunt May, huh? What would she think of you?"

The struggling stopped and there was a long pause.

"May..." The thought of his aunt stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Now!" Quill exclaimed as he lept towards Peter, holding the child as he fought against them.

Doctor Strange walked towards him and started to mutter some ancient spell that no one else understood. Some runes appeared on the palms of his hands. He put his hands on Peter's head and his eyes started to dart around. The kid was clearly confused.

"Hmph..." Peter mumbled as his eyes started to close and his body go limp. His head fell forward but Tony caught him before he could fall.

"Strange! What the hell! I thought you said you were gonna save him!" Tony shouted, holding the unconscious boy in his arms.

"I did. The spell is fighting off the Mind Stone's hold over him. The spell must have been to much for him and he passed out." Strange said, as if it weren't obvious.

"Ya think! For a doctor, you aren't very good at pointing out the, ya know, not obvious stuff." Tony said, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Peter's body started to shake and he started mumbling.

"Kid, wake up. Your safe. Thanos is gone." Tony explained calmly, trying not to show that he was a little scared for the kid.

Peter's eyes started to open and he appeared to be dazed and confused.

"Careful, he needs time to recover. He was just a victim of an Infinity Stone, so he needs time to readjust." Said Doctor Strange, helping the dazed boy sit up.

"M-Mr Stark?" His voice was shaky and he seemed unsure of what was going on.

"It's alright, kid. Your fine, well as long as you don't think Thanos is your 'master' or whatever." Tony said, slightly worried that the spell didn't actually work.

"Ow, my head. It feels like I was hit by a bus." Peter murmured, trying to stand, but unsuccessful in doing so.

"Easy kid, don't try standing up yet. You've only just gotten used to being in control of your own body again." Quill said, helping Tony get Peter to sit down.

"It was so weird." Peter spoke, his words still muddled and slurred.

"What do you mean?" Asked Doctor Strange, who was obviously curious, but he didn't want to bombard the kid with lots of questions.

"Thanos was telling me what to do. I couldn't disobey him. I couldn't control my thoughts, feelings or actions. It was horrible. And I hurt you guys. I'm sorry." Peter explained, his words still slurred and muddled but not as bad earlier.

"And, I'm gonna stop you there. You are not going to sit here and apologise for something you had no control over." Tony said, his voice stern and sympathetic at the same time.

"But-"

"But nothing. It was Thanos, not you. You did great. You saved my life." Tony said, reassuringly.

"I guess your right... But I gotta get him back." Peter said, rising to his feet, feeling dizzy and almost toppling back onto the floor of the dusty planet.

"Absolutely not." Tony stated, grabbing the dizzy teen's shoulders.

"But, Mr Stark-"

"You're done. You did awesome, but you're in no state to fight, so you're going home."

"But-"

"That's final."

Tony led a dizzy, shaking Peter back to the Gaurdian's ship, where he talked non stop on the way back home about what it felt like to be mind controlled. Peter seemed to be fine about it now, but he was still a little shaken up about the whole ordeal. All in all, it was nice to have the usual, happy go lucky, rebellious Peter Parker back.

Tony knew that Peter would find some way to fight Thanos anyway, but that still didn't stop him from trying to talk some common sense into him. After all, what's a mentor without his protege.

 


	2. Concussions and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt during a mission and Tony has to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a story I'm working on that has daily updates. I'll try and be more consistent with the updates in the future.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

**_Thwack!_ **

Tony heard the sickening sound of Peter's head colliding with the wall. Tony watched as Peter's limp body fell to the ground. Tony waited for Peter to get back up again, to insist " _I'm fine, Mr Stark, stop worrying."_

He didn't.

Some petty villain had somehow managed to get a hold of some powerful weapons, and gone on a rampage. This should have been an easy fight. How had it gone so wrong?

Of course Peter would get involved.

Of course Peter would disobey Tony.

Of course this would lead to him being knocked out and laying unconciousness on the street.

 _Why is it never easy?_  Tony thought to himself, ready to punch this guy into oblivion.

He'd made two mistakes. He'd scratched his multi-billion dollar, technologically advanced super suit.

And he'd messed with his kid.

Tony flew straight at him, repulsers firing and a fierce blue fire trailing behind him.

He fired in every direction, anger clouding his vision.

He came to a stop when he noticed the man's arm was smoking. _Oooo, must'a got him directly on his arm, there. Ha! Serves him right._

Tony went in for one final punch, with his metal fist, knocking him out cold.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" Tony added, mocking the man like a child.

"Mmmmuuughhh..." Peter mumbled, stirring slightly.

"Peter..." Tony sighed,leaving his suit and rushing to Peter's side.

"Peter, come on buddy, say something." Tony said, shaking Peter's slightly.

Peter began to regain consciousness, picking his head up slightly.

"That's it, Pete. Come on, you got this." Tony added, dragging him to an alleyway, so he could slip his mask off without worrying about his secret identity.

Peter's eyes were closed and his head hung limply. His face occasionally scrunched up in pain.

"Pete? You alright?"

"Huh? Y-yeah 'm 'right." Peter mumbled, sluggishly.

"Good, can you open your eyes for me?" Tony asked, lifting Peter's head up.

Peter opened his eyes and his pupils were completely blown. _Ok, no doubt about it, he's got a serious concussion._

"Ok, Pete. Um, I'm gonna have you just sit right there. I need to call Bruce so he can get the medbay ready."

"Ok, Mr Tony." Peter slurred, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey, yeah, Bruce? It's a Code Web-Head. Yes, I know it's his third concussion in the past two months. Yes, I know he shouldn't be getting more than one. Ok, ok. Thanks. Bye." 

Tony switched off his phone and turned back to Peter's who's eyes were closing and head slowly drooping.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, snapping his fingers in Peter's face. "Hey, no sleeping."

Peter jerked his head up but it immediately dropped it down again. 

"But 'm tired..." Peter mumbled.

"Yeah, I know your tired, but you might not wake up again." Tony added, knowing this was a battle he couldn't win. Peter could be so insistent sometimes. 

_How do I keep him occupied, so he doesn't fall asleep?_

He'd just have to do the concussion protocol. At least that way he could keep Peter occupied long enough to keep him awake and find out how severe his concussion was.

"Ok, Pete. Since your barely coherent, I'm gonna assume that this is a pretty bad concussion, but could you answer some questions for me?"

"m'kay."

"Ok, what's my name?"

"Umm...Tony man...I-I mean Iron Stark...I-I mean-"

"Ok, I'm gonna take that as a yes, but your still confused, which is understandable."

"What's your name?"

"Peter." _Oh, thankgod, at least he knows his **own** name._

"What's the date?"

"Ummm...." Peter hummed, his gazed drifting around the alleyway. "Wha' was the questin 'gain?"

"That's fine, Pete. I'll take that as a _you don't know_." Tony added, patting Peter on the shoulder. 

Suddenly, his phone pinged.

"Oh, text from Bruce, looks like the medbay is ready." 

"Oh, cloo-cool." Peter said, his words still slurred and jumbled.

"Ok, come on, Pete, let's get you patched up." Tony stated, hoisting Peter up and guiding him to the super suit.

Peter stumbled towards the suit, allowing Tony to hold him by the arms as they flew towards the medbay.

There was no point in telling Peter off anyway. He wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

Pete best be prepared for the consequences tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not the best, but I liked it. Thank you for the lovely comment and kudos.


	3. Drugged up, dragged down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's just out on his usual patrol, stopping petty robberies and what not, but when he comes across a big-time drug deal, he decides to step in and stop it.
> 
> But, something goes wrong.
> 
> As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for not updating. I've been busy with my 'What's Wrong With Peter Parker' story, which is nearly finished, but it will have a sequel. I will try (probably gonna be really bad at it though) to be more consistent with updates.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Peter swung from building to building, itching for some crime.

Well, it's not that he wanted crime, he's glad that there's not as much as before, it means he saving people, but sometimes he just gets _so bored._

He was about to give up and go home when he heard a loud bang, coming from the small, dark alley beneath him.

He crawled along the wall, spotting two men in dark clothing having a argument.

"Jesus, Clive. Are you trying to get us caught?" The tall, muscular one said.

"Oh, I'm _sorry,_ Larry. I didn't realise knocking over a trash can would signal the cops." The smaller, smarter looking one said.

"Shut up, Clive. Our buyer should be here soon."

_Buyer? Looks I just crashed the party._

As if on cue, an even shadier looking man appeared from the shadows.

"Ah, hello. You must be Mr Sheldon." Clive said, stepping forward with a breifcase in his hand.

'Mr Sheldon' just stepped forward, keeping his hands in his pockets and his stature one of dominance.

"Well, we have what you asked for." Larry said, stepping forward and pointing at the breifcase. "It's some pretty strong stuff, worth the pay, at least. If you just give us the money, we can go our separate ways."

Peter blinked out of his thoughts and leapt into action.

He tackled Clive first, knocking him and the breifcase to the ground.

"Spiderman?" Mr Sheldon said, finally losing his stature, jumping back in surprise.

"Yeah, whatcha doing out so late" Peter asked, titling his head, unaware of Clive and Larry running away.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said, sternly.

"Yeah, well, didn't your mom tell you not to do drugs?" Peter replied, his quip earning him a strong glare from the buyer.

Without warning, Sheldon leapt towards the breifcase, opening it and removing its contents.

"Listen, dude, I wouldn't do that if we're you. They're bad stuff." 

He ignored Peter's comments and turned to leave.

"Hey, no! Come back here!" Peter exclaimed, charging towards him.

Sheldon turned around, holding Peter's arms as he went to punch him.

Peter webbed his legs up and pulled, sending Sheldon flying.

"Come on, man. It's a school night." 

Suddenly, Peter's Spidey-Sense spiked, but before he could react, he was tackled to the ground and he felt a prick in his neck.

"Ow!" Peter exclaimed, instantly rubbing his neck.

"Shit, now I gotta find more." Sheldon said, dropping the syringe and running away.

Peter felt...weird. He felt as light as a feather, but as heavy as a brick at the same time. He shakily stood up, while swaying, trying to figure out what to do.

 _Ok, that weird drug is in my system. I have to call Mr Stark._ Peter thought, scaling the building and occasionally slipping.

When he got to the top, his attention was divided, and he had completely forgotten about what he was doing.

"Peter, you seem to be in distress, should I call Mr Stark?" A strange voice said, startling Peter. He physically jumped and searched for the owner of the voice.

_Oh, yeah. Karen. I really like Karen. She's nice. It's weird, cause she's not real, but she can still talk and stuff._

"-eter? You appear to be unresponsive. I have no choice but to call Mr Stark." He hadn't realised he'd zoned out until he could hear the ringing of the phone.

Peter was trying to work out how to end the call, when Tony answered.

"Hey, it's your friendly neighbourhood flying ambulance service. Where are you bleeding out this time?" Even though Tony's joke was light hearted and relatable to many instances in the past, his voice was laced with concern. Peter laughed at Tony's joke nonetheless.

"Oh! Um, h-hey Mr Tony." Peter slurred, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Peter? Are you...drunk?" Tony seemed slightly annoyed.

"What? N-no, j-just, um, what was I doing again?" Peter mumbled, trying not to fall over.

"Ok. Stay where you are. I'm coming to pick you up."

"No, no! Mr Stark, wait-" But before Peter could protest, the call was ended.

Peter just sat there in silence, unsure of what was going on.

He felt hot. Too hot. He slid off his Spiderman mask, the cool breeze brushing back his hair.

He could feel a warm substance on his neck, and reached to wipe it. His glove came back with a dark red splodge on it.

_Huh, that's funny, I don't remember being stabbed. That would be bad. Ha, stab is bad. No stab. That would be bad._

As Peter sat there, giggling to himself, he was too deep in his thoughts to hear the unmissable sound of the iron man suit.

"-eter! Hey, you with me?" Tony had stepped out of the iron man suit and was now crouched down next to Peter, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Wha', um, yeah, I-I'm here." Peter snorted at his stutter, making Tony glance at him, confusion evident on every inch of his face.

"What happened?" Tony asked, not sure whether he would get a factually correct answer from him or not.

"Stopped bad man taking somethin'." Peter murmured, laying down on the cool concrete.

"Where?" Tony asked, lightly tapping Peter's cheek to keep him awake.

Peter simply grumbled and pointed to the dark alleyway beside them.

"What was he taking?"

"Needle-thing. Bad stuff. In my neck." Peter was too tired to form proper sentences at this point.

It was at that moment that Tony noticed the blood dripping from a little mark on Peter's neck.

"Shit, Peter. Is it still there?" No reply. "Peter!" Peter was completely out. No matter how much Tony shook him and called his name, he wasn't waking up.

"Oh god." Tony decided to get up and check out the alley.

"Friday." He said, entering the suit and flying down to the damp floor. "Scan area for any chemicals." 

"On it, boss." A blue light enveloped the alley, as Friday searched for the cause of Peter's odd behaviour.

"Boss, there seems to be a high concentration of hallucinogens in the right hand corner of the alley."

Tony immediately ran towards the spot, seeing a syringe recklessly thrown there.

"This must be what Peter was talking about." Tony muttered to himself, picking up the syringe.

"Call Bruce, tell him to get down to the lab and to prepare the medbay."

"On it." Was the AI's reply, as Tony flew towards the roof and landed next to Peter.

"Peter. Peter, come on, if you don't wake up I'm gonna have to carry you."

Peter's reply was an almost silent grumble, as he rolled over onto his side.

"I guess I'll have to carry you then." Tony muttered, wrapping his arms around Pete, and flying towards the tower.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

As Peter regained consciousness, he became aware of the incessant beeping that flooded his ears. He could feel a cool liquid enter his veins as his head swam, trying to piece together the events of minutes before.

Or hours, he wasn't sure how much time had passed, if any.

The light was really bright, Peter could see it through his closed eyelids.

He could feel the war, sun rest on his face, signalling to him that it was...some time in the day. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he sees being a tired looking Mr Stark.

"Hey, Mr Stark." Peter mumbled, his voice sounding raspy.

"Hey, Pete. You with me this time?" 

"Yeah-wait, this time?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Oh, yeah. You woke up a couple times before, you were pretty out of it. I guess the drug was still in your system." Tony clarified.

"Drug?!" Peter exclaimed, shock taking over his body.

"Yeah, Pete. Don't you remember?" Tony said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

A few hazy memories found their way into Peter's mind, but none really gave him too much insight on the whole ordeal.

"Not really." 

"That's fine, maybe it's best if you...don't remember." 

_That was...weird._

"Well, I'm fine now, Mr Stark. Really." Peter stated, trying to get out of his bed.

Tony pushed him back onto the bed, tucking him in tighter, making sure he wouldn't escape.

"No. After what I dealt last night, you are _so_ not fine."

"But Mr Stark-"

"Ah! No, buts. For the next week you are grounded." 

"Wha' but, Mr Stark-" 

"No." 

"But-" 

"La la la la la, not listening." Mr Stark said, putting his fingers in his ears.

"Ugh, fine."

Peter finally gave up. Mr Stark was true to his word, and, a week later, Peter was out patrolling again.

If only he had caught Clive, Larry and Sheldon when he had the chance.

Then he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm not a scientist or anything, so sorry if I got the drug part wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	4. Hello! I'm back!

Um, hi! Sorry I haven't written for a while (OK, more than a while. Like, nearly a year tbh) but, I'm back! 

I have been dealing with some personal stuff and I'm still struggling with my mental health, but I'm a lot happier than before so, hopefully, stories will actually be good! 

I have few ideas for one shots:

-Knocked out.

-Sleeping gas.

-Sleeping dart.

-Hypnosis/mind control.

-Panic attacks.

-Alien Sickness.

-Illness.

-Soul dimension.

-The effects of Scarlet Witch powers.

-Enhanced Senses.

-Getting Spidey Senses.

-Side effects. (Of something, leave ideas in the comments!)

 

 

 

 

 

Here are spoilery one shots!!!! If you have not seen endgame, DON'T LOOK!!!

-Mysterio impersonates Tony.

-Peter uses the gauntlet instead of Tony.

 

 

 

 

Please tell me what one shot you'd like to see, or any suggestions, in the comments!

I can't wait to start writing again! :) <3


	5. One Last Chance (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter could see it in Tony's eyes. He knew he had no sense of self preservation and would jump at the chance to sacrifice himself if it meant saving the rest of humanity. But Peter is stronger than Tony. Physically, at least. Peter could survive using the gauntlet, while Tony...he didn't even want to think about what would happen.
> 
> It's either him or Tony, and who'd ya think Peter is more willing to let use the gauntlet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! This is part 1 of my newest chapter! I wanted to keep them separate cause the first one is more of a battle story, while part two is his path to recovery and goes in depth about Peter and Tony's relationship! I hope you enjoy it and part 2 will be out tomorrow!
> 
> ALSO, sort of endgame spoilers so, if you haven't seen it, don't read it-go and see the film!

He couldn't quite recall the last half an hour (or five years, as he had now been told) even if he tried. It was all a bit of a haze, really. One minute, everyone was turning to dust and he was crying in Mister Stark's arms, the next he's on a battle field with hundreds of people he's never even met before.

Peter dodged debris and lasers as he swung across the battlefield, infinity gauntlet in tow. He had to run, get away from the evil aliens, before they could get the gauntlet and snap everyone away again.

This was quite literally life or death.

He didn't really know where he was going, but he was soon introduced to the ground.

The gauntlet flew out of his grasp as his head collided with the floor.

Everything went dark for a moment, just like it had done on the orange planet. He floated around in the darkness for what seemed like forever, before his senses came back one by one.

He could hear the roar of the battle and the smell of the smoke. He cracked his eyes open and he gaped.

It was just like Titan. Mister Stark and Thanos were in a face off. Both of their gazes locked onto the infinity gauntlet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Doctor Strange nod at Mister Stark and Peter knew exactly what he was going to do.

He had to stop him.

In the blink of an eye, just as Thanos had grabbed the gauntlet, Peter came charging in and knocked Thanos off his feet, grabbing the gauntlet and getting a tight grip on it.

"Nice work, kid! Now, toss it to me!" Peter turned to see Tony motioning for him to pass him the gauntlet, but Peter wouldn't. He wouldn't give Tony a death sentence.

"I'm sorry, Mister Stark." And without a second thought, even when he could hear Tony's pointless cries for him to stop, he slipped the gauntlet on and was instantly overwhelmed by the immense power he now held.

His nanotech mask had been discarded and he gazed angrily at Thanos before turning back to Tony and giving him a pained smile.

"Thank you, Tony."

He snapped.

All he felt was pain.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony had never ran faster in his life. He ran and he ran and he ran until he reached the smoking gauntlet and the injured boy.

"Peter, hey, Peter, can you hear me, kid?" Tony gripped Peter's chin, trying to get him to focus on him.

"Why did you do that, huh? For a genius, you really are an idiot sometimes, Peter."

"C-couldn't...let...y-you...die..." Peter's voice was pained and broken, as his glassy eyes struggled to focus on Tony.

"Me? What about you, kid? I can't...you-you're important to me, Peter. I couldn't...can't live in a world without you in it."

"You...did..." Peter's laboured breathing became uneven "you'll be...fine..."

"No. No, Peter. D'ya think I went to hell and back for just anyone? I did this for you, kid. I discovered time travel for you. Please, Peter. I've already seen you die once, please don't let me see it again."

"I l-love...you...Tony..." Peter's eyes drooped before his whole body sank into Tony's shaking arms.

"Peter? Peter! P-please, oh God, please don't be dead." Tony raced to find a pulse and was surprised and relieved to have found one, no matter how weak it was.

"Stark, can you stand?"

Tony turned around and was face to face with Doctor Strange.

"Yeah. Can you help him?" Tony was, quite literally, desperate.

"Yes. I'll need you to carry him through this portal. It'll take you to the sanctum. I can heal him there."

Tony picked Peter up, careful not to disturb any of his injuries and whisked him through the portal, or the 'yellow sparkly thing' as Peter had called it.

Even though he'd seen magic first hand, it still surprised him. It defied the laws of physics for crying out loud!

Taking in a note of his surroundings, he quickly found a couch to lay Peter on. Not too long after that, doctor strange came in carrying a tray of oddly coloured liquids and powders.

He was gonna ask if they were some sort of illegal drugs, but at this point, if it would save Peter, he didn't care.

"No, lay him on the floor." Dr Strange's voice boomed, as he entered the room and drew a rune on the floor.

"What, why?"

"Just do it if you want me to save him."

Tony did it without a second thought.

Strange sprinkled the dust around Peter, as little candle lights floated above the rune.

"I'm going to need you to stand back." Strange floated above Peter and started reciting some ancient incantations.

Peter started to glow and float, making Tony **FREAK THE FUCK OUT.**

Once the ritual had finished, Strange moved Peter to a bed and cast ANOTHER spell on him.

"What was that!?"

"The mists of Morpheus." Strange replied, nonchalantly.

"And that does...what?" Tony was starting to get impatient. Was he helping his kid, or just using him as a lab rat?

"It's a simple sleeping spell to help him recover."

Ok, ok. He can chill now. His kid was on the path to recovery, so Tony could **KILL HIM AGAIN FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT WITH THE GAUNTLET.**

Sure, Peter should be worried about Tony's lecture, but he should fear what May Parker would have in store for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
